leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Tyler
Brian Tyler is a composer and songwriter who wrote and conducted the music scores for the two second season episodes and . The scores from the latter one were later included in the CD release Star Trek: Enterprise Collection. In addition, a segment of his score for the 2003 television mini series Children of Dune was re-orchestrated by Two Steps From Hell for use in the second trailer for 's . The use of Tyler's score in the trailer came about from its use as a temporary scoring track in early post-production on the film. http://www.scorenotes.com/interviews.html Career 1997-2003 A recipient of a bachelor's degree from UCLA and a master's degree from Harvard University, Tyler has been scoring motion pictures since 1997. Some of his early film scores include The 4th Floor (1999, which featured Robert Costanzo), Shadow Hours (2000, which featured Michael Dorn and Brad Dourif), and Plan B (2001, starring Paul Sorvino). He also composed scores for a number of higher-profile films, including the horror thrillers Frailty (2002) and Darkness Falls (2003), the 2002 cult hit Bubba Ho-tep, and the 2003 Paramount Pictures releases The Hunted (featuring Ron Canada) and Timeline (starring Neal McDonough). Tyler earned an Emmy Award nomination for the score he wrote for the 2002 television movie Last Call. In addition, he is well-known for composing the score to the hit Sci-Fi Channel mini-series Children of Dune, which starred Alec Newman, Steven Berkoff, and Alice Krige. His other television credits have included the movies Sirens (1999, starring Keith Carradine) and Jane Doe (starring Teri Hatcher) and the UPN series Level 9. He has also written songs for a number of films, including several which he composed and/or orchestrated as well as the 2001 film The Fast and the Furious and the 2002 television movie Bang, Bang, You're Dead. 2004-2013 Tyler and fellow composer won an ASCAP Award at the 2006 ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards for their work on the 2005 comic adaptation Constantine. Tyler's other film scores have included the action sequel The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006), the horror thriller Bug (2006, starring Ashley Judd), the crime thriller War (2007, featuring Saul Rubinek), the science fiction sequel AVP: Alien vs. Predator – Requiem (2007, featuring Robert Joy), the mystery thriller The Lazarus Project (2008, featuring Bob Gunton), and the action sequel Rambo (2008). He also composed the 2008 action thriller Eagle Eye, which was produced by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci. Further projects include the action sequels Fast & Furious (2009 and Fast Five (2011), both directed by Justin Lin, the video game adaptation Dragonball Evolution (2009), the horror sequels The Final Destination (2009, directed by David Richard Ellis) and Final Destination 5 (2011, with Tony Todd), the crime comedy Middle Men (2009, featuring Kelsey Grammer and Christopher McDonald), 's action film The Expendables (2010) and its sequel The Expendables 2 (2012), the science fiction film Battle Los Angeles (2011), the television series Terra Nova (2011, produced by Brannon Braga and Rene Echevarria) and Transformers Prime (2010-2013), and the comic adaptations Iron Man 3 (2013, with William Sadler and Miguel Ferrer) and Thor: The Dark World (2013, starring Chris Hemsworth, Idris Elba, and Alice Krige). For the latter film, Tyler also composed the distinctive fanfare that can be heard, accompanying the new Marvel logo, which has also been featured in every subsequent Marvel Studios film. Tyler also scored the soundtrack for several video games including Lego Universe (2010, narrated by Patrick Stewart), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011), Need for Speed: The Run (2011), Far Cry 3 (2012), Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (2013, with Nolan North), and Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag – Freedom Cry (2013). Between 2003 and 2013, Tyler received six International Film Music Critics Award nominations, one Daytime Emmy Award nomination, seven BMI Film & TV Awards, seven ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards, and one Primetime Emmy Award nomination for his work. Recent projects More recent projects as composer include the Roberto Orci/Alex Kurtzman produced television series Hawaii Five-0 (2010-2014, starring Daniel Dae Kim), Sleepy Hollow (2013-2014) for which he received his second Primetime Emmy Award nomination, and Scorpion (2014), the thriller Into the Storm (2014), the comic adaptation Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014, with Whoopi Goldberg), the political thriller Truth (2015, starring Bruce Greenwood), and the sequels The Expendables 3 (2014), Furious 7 (2015, with Dwayne Johnson), and Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015, with Chris Hemsworth and produced by Stan Lee). Currently in pre-production are the sequels Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 (2016) and Now You See Me: The Second Act (2016). External links * BrianTyler.com – official site * * * de:Brian Tyler es:Brian Tyler Category:Composers